


A Persistence of Vision

by Cassatt



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassatt/pseuds/Cassatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of flashfictions of 250 words each.  Title mostly borrowed from Mr. John Varley, with apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Persistence of Vision

It was all a matter of perception, Jack thought. He was a person who kept certain things from certain people; kept more things from some than others. But that's what you do when you grow up with abuse. A lesson once learned never forgotten. Other people's perceptions of him might be skewed one way, or another, but they had little bearing on his about his own life. Or himself.

So, if, while sitting behind his desk with Ed hovering over his shoulder, his mind strayed to things non-case-related it was never obvious. Alex, sorting through papers at the table in front of him, thought nothing of Ed standing with one hand on the back of Jack's chair, leaning the other on Jack's desk, an inch off the police report in question. She didn't notice the low conversation, peppered with significant pauses, or Ed's hip making its inexorable way toward Jack's shoulder.

Once she turned her head more toward the doorway, she missed Ed's two fingers trailing lightly across the back of Jack's neck, sending a frisson of desire down his spine. By the time she turned back, Ed was again gripping the chair. Jack didn't need to glance up to know what Ed's face looked like. Serious, with a gleam in his eye, sweet lips twitching. Jack could see it without looking, and if it brought a slight smile to his face, Alex wouldn't know why he was smiling, or what he was considering. How to respond to Ed, and where.

\----~**@**~----

When Ed finally was frustrated enough to leave the interrogation in progress to his partner, he knew that Joe would see his way to getting them at least one step further. Ed was willing to be the good cop this time; besides, it was his turn. He left the room for the alcove behind the mirror, hoping the break would restore his interest in this piece of shit idiot.

At the sight of who was there, leaning on the shelf as casually as he ever did, Ed nearly said something to Jack about how and why he was in front of him, when they weren't due to see each other until seven that evening. But Lieu was also there, for some reason, though the petty criminal being brow-beaten by Joe certainly didn't merit attention from any higher-ups.

He leaned against the wall behind them both, admiring Jack's ass peeking out from under his jacket. Lieu sighed aloud; Jack shrugged; she walked two paces to the inside door, opening it and stepping through. Ed moved up to the shelf. While she threw some forensics into the fray, Jack said certain things to Ed in a low, husky voice, about what they would be doing around nine o'clock, on a certain couch, in certain positions, until Ed was beginning to doubt his ability to stay cool and collected. He glanced into Jack's twinkling eyes, attempting admonishment. It didn't work. Jack's power always did lie in his use of precisely the right words.

\----~**@**~----

Neither one of them really knew why they were on the edge of Times Square on the most insane night of the year. It was their fourth New Year's Eve together, and their choices were: Go to a party; stay at home; go to a public gathering; find a nice concert, each with merits and demerits. They felt particularly guarded about their privacy this year, however, so "stay at home" had almost won. Until Ed claimed they had to do the New York thing, for once. Jack had had enough Glenlivet by then to agree.

It was colder than a witch's tit, according to a group whooping it up a few feet away. It was also unbelievably crowded; they could see the throng spreading out in front of them, all the way to the center and beyond; they were content to stay where they were, venturing no further. Conversation nearly impossible, they managed some jokes about people they watched, and commentary about what would undoubtedly be written up in the papers as the Biggest Event Ever.

The silver ball began its descent, accompanied by an echoing cacophony of numbers, like a ripple of water moving through the crowd. By the time "one" was called, Jack and Ed were seriously in the moment, and after the boisterous "happy New Year" bounced off the buildings above them, they came together with cold lips, hot breath, and frozen noses. They kissed, and clutched, smiling against each other's mouth. Unseen by those around them.

 

Fin


End file.
